


就是喜欢大叔25

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	就是喜欢大叔25

25  
“佐助，我可以拿一点的。”  
“没事。我来就好。”鸣人想要帮忙拿几样东西分担一下重量，被佐助拦了下来，他单手抱起所有的画板，另一只手提着画筒，工具袋和食物袋。

“那我帮你拿这个装着吃的的袋子。”鸣人见佐助拿着这么多东西还是想要帮忙。

“不用，你走前面，负责开门就好。”

鸣人没再说话，绕到佐助身前替佐助开门。一股温暖的熟悉感从鸣人心底腾起萦绕着他，佐助还和之前一样，只要和佐助在一起他好像什么都不需要做，他只需要安然的接受佐助对他的照顾。  
进到家里，佐助刚放下手中的东西，鸣人便扑上去搂住佐助的脖子索吻。

佐助回搂住鸣人的腰，唇于唇相碰的一瞬间，灼热的气息在唇齿间弥散开来，鸣人技巧拙劣地啃咬着佐助的薄唇，感到佐助如蛇般灵巧的舌探入他的口中时，便伸出他的小舌与之交缠，不忘学着以往佐助吮吸他舌尖的样子吮吸着佐助的舌尖。

鸣人过分的热情惹的佐助下身那处发胀难耐，大手包住鸣人的屁股狠狠地揉捏。

在情愫的催化下，他们仿佛两匹野兽互相撕扯着彼此的衣物，跌跌撞撞地向客厅走去，最后双双倒在沙发之中。

前戏是用来调情和催化的，此时佐助和鸣人已然不再需要前戏，他们只想狠狠的拥有彼此。佐助单手解开他的皮带，另一只手扒下鸣人的裤子，直接深深地顶了进去。

佐助和鸣人紧密地拥抱在一起，享受着肉体上升至灵魂深处的交合，彼此鼻尖抵着鼻尖，大口地喘着粗气。

佐助抚摸着鸣人因疼痛泛着水汽的蓝眸，“把你弄疼了。”

鸣人拉过佐助的手放到他的背上，使佐助更加紧紧地拥住他。金色的脑袋埋入佐助的肩窝，带着哭腔道，“不疼，我想你...”


End file.
